


托尼决定去死

by sloray



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 黑暗王朝，脑删终点
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 美国队长/钢铁侠
Kudos: 2





	托尼决定去死

**Author's Note:**

> 过去的托尼·斯塔克厌倦了活着，造了一套装甲一心求死，但每次都有人拯救他；现在，他费尽心力试图活着，所有人却都希望他死。

炙热的光线在眼皮之外灼烧，催促着托尼还不是休息的时候。

这些天来，休息成为了一种奢望——一种托尼从来也不会想到的奢望。

于是他睁开眼睛。眼球在那盛大的光芒中燃烧，白炽的利刃穿透他的颅骨，直抵脑髓伸出的疼痛爆炸开。在有任何反应能力之前，手已经抬起，试图将那明亮拒绝于门外。

托尼像一具乍起的尸体一样挺起，因猛吸入胸腔的干燥空气而发出粗粝的噪声。

他眨眼，那些白炽变成了马赛克一样的光斑，再次眨眼，终于组成了一副完整的景象。

谢天谢地没有另一把枪了，他没有精力再来对付那些想要从他身上得到什么的蠢货们了。

一个穿着国旗的男人蹲在他的面前，俯视着他，在对上他的视线时不动声色的后退了一点。托尼能从那严实包裹的头罩下感受到谨慎打量的视线，而那仅露出的下巴咬紧成刀刻斧凿的锋利。

一种似曾相识的熟稔感击中了他。

“我认识你。”托尼说。

他看着那蓝色鳞甲上装点着的白色小翅膀，一个名字在舌尖滚动着，就好像一句咒语。只要他念动了芝麻开门，那紧合的双唇就会松懈下来，裂开一点弧度——

“托尼。”有着与晴空海岸一样颜色眼睛的男人回头，温和的回应，逆光的金发的与晨光融为一体。

不，那不是他一开始的对自己的称呼。

“斯塔克先生，谢谢你。”阿波罗有些拘谨但真诚的握紧他的手，那大力的手劲会捏的托尼手骨生疼，但他从来都不介意。

不，那也不是最初的他们。

“真高兴有你在，铁壳头。”

于是，那幻觉严实合缝的与现在重叠在一起，蓝色的鳞甲在光线中闪闪发亮，刺痛着他的眼睛。一股脉冲电流在他大脑中那残破的硬盘中来回流窜着，搜索着每一个角落寻找那个咒语。风箱吱呀吱呀的超负荷运转。

忽然那张脸上改变了，金发上沾满了灰尘，眼睫之上挂着红色的血迹，紧闭的双眼猛然睁开，再无微笑，取而代之以愤怒和仇恨。

他厉声问：“这值得吗，斯塔克。”

那声音如烈火也如雷电，劈开他的颅骨，灼烧他的血肉，刺穿他的胸膛，最终把那软弱崩坏的灵魂揪出碾碎。

那是得而复失的绝望，那是永远无法弥补的错误，那是他永远没有办法逃离的彻骨疼痛。

超负荷运转的风扇发出吱呀一声到达极限，残破的硬盘拒绝再运行一个字节，缓慢的停滞下来，于是那滚动在舌尖的名字最终也被抹去。

托尼记得这个人的样子，但他忘记了他的名字。

温热的液体滑过他的脸，他希望那是血。

对方一定是被他样子吓到了，他站起来，向后退了两步，似乎想要离开。

“不。”恐惧瞬间填满了托尼的胸腔，他跪坐起来伸出手，绝望的试图阻止这个幻象的离开，“别走。”

他的恳求产生了作用，对方犹豫着回头，俯视着他，没有向前一步，但也没再后退。

“拜托，就一会儿。”托尼扶着墙站起来，抵御了一阵眩晕。

他现在很虚弱。他的脖子还在流血，刚刚闯入的那个两个当地人的那一枪幸运的只造成了擦伤，所以那没有关系。他的大脑里已经不剩什么有用的东西了——刚刚的编程有十万个漏洞，但它只需要坚持一小会儿，所以那也没有关系,不如说刚刚好不会给其他别有用心的人留下什么有用的东西——残存的零星碎片挣扎的为他拼凑了一个幻象陪他走完最后这一程。

最后这一程。

这提醒了托尼，他还有没有完成的事情。

于是他转头去，看向身后。

“这就是终点了。”

那白色笨重的人形铁桶沉默的站在他的身后，银白色的面甲上反射出他苍白的脸，镂空的眼部犹如漆黑的深渊回望着他。

“这是最后一程，一切都会被删除干净，没有遗漏，没有欠债。”他望着那具钢铁侠最初诞生的躯壳，一边以免忘记最重要事情的自言自语。

你不想死。

那幻象似乎发问了，或者只是他的大脑对他的灵魂发出的提问。

托尼耸了耸肩：“谁不怕死呢。”

托尼从来不觉得拥有什么属于自己的东西，他习惯了生活给他什么就接受什么。年少的时候他什么都没经历过，于是也没有什么想要的。后来他遇到了一群人，经历过了精彩的一生，却开始想要得更多了。

他想念佩普脸上的雀斑，想念握紧螺丝刀的触感，想念阳光，想念每一个他爱过的人，想念这个他不记得名字的幻象对他微笑的样子。

“我爱你。”托尼对那幻象说。

他已经删去了他们所有的过往，他也本应忘记这段爱恨。但这萌芽因见不得光而无法开花结果，只能把根须拼命向下扎进他胸膛的每一个角落，它盘根纠结的靠汲取他血管中的每一丝痛苦作为养分生长，所以它无法被轻易的删去。

“我爱你。”

人们会在世界末日的时候告解于神明，耶和华、耶稣、玛丽亚、甚至托尔。所以托尼也可以告解。因为在终点的告解是会被原谅的。

他伸手按在银色装甲胸前，覆盖住斥力装置散发出的硬冷的光，银色抛光面上反射出他身后的幻：“我爱你，但我没法给你我的心。这里的人叫我死亡天使，他们说我是地狱制造者。我是恶魔，而恶魔是没有心的。”

那你能给我什么？

“我能给你……我有的一切，我的生命。”托尼摇了摇头，似曾相识的对话从他脑子里飘渺的溜走。

那是一种触感，一种唇齿相依的干燥粗粝的摩擦，一种毫无情欲只为生存的给予与接受。红色的充满病毒的空气灼烧着他的肺，疼痛到他怀疑自己即将从里到外的溶解……但他必须这么做，只要他的燃烧可以换取另一个人的生存。

托尼的手指无意识的摩擦过嘴角。

“我给过你，对吗？”他转过头，再次对那幻影说，“我还会这么做的，但我没法给你心，对不起。”

幻象沉默的看着他，没有任何回答。

或许只是因为他的大脑也不知道要怎么样应对这样唯心的问题。

这就是他在最后还剩下的仅存的秘密，他也即将在这副铁棺里失去的东西。

“我不想死。”他终于忍不住向那幻象求助，因为他最终还是不想放手，抛开那慷慨的表象，他其实与所有有缺陷的人一样，吝啬于失去自己珍惜的东西。“我该怎么办？告诉我，求你。”

“我帮不了你，托尼。”记忆碎片里，充斥着廉价酒精的辛辣和潮湿木头的腐朽的空间里，那幻影背对着他，声音无悲无喜，“你必须自己愿意接受帮助。”

现实中的幻象依旧沉默的看着他，无悲无喜。

所以这就是答案了，他早已做出了选择：为了那些他的所爱，这是他不得拒绝的终点。

*

詹姆斯·巴恩斯看着斯塔克合上面甲，笨拙的走出房子，门外的风沙逐渐掩盖了他离去的声音。

他只是看，一句话也没有说。

因为他知道，他不是那个唯一有资格阻止斯塔克去做他要做的事情的人。

没有人再有资格阻止斯塔克了。


End file.
